Easter Zombunny
Overview The Easter Zombunny is the boss of Spring, and has Easter-related attacks, which are listed below. The rightmost column is filled with Easter Eggs big enough for a Zombie to fit inside, and they have holes in the top which Zombies climb out of. The Easter Eggs can be destroyed if they absorb 100 nds of damage, and the Easter Zombunny will then take ten seconds to fix the Easter Egg. During this time, it is vulnerable to any attacks in that row, but it can't be slowed. It will still summon Zombies when fixing an Egg, but it can't attack. Also, every other egg becomes invincible while it is fixing an egg, to stop multiple eggs breaking at once. Also, before you say it doesn't have enough health, it has more health than Zomboss when you first fight him. Check the PvZ Wiki Article here if you don't believe me. Lastly, please make a picture if you can. It looks like a giant Bunny Rabbit colored like a Zombie. Attacks Easter Bowling It throws a new Easter Egg into a random row, where it will roll and bounce like a Wall-nut in Wall-nut Bowling, until it destroys three plants. If an Easter Egg hits an instant-kill plant, then the Egg and plant get destroyed, but nothing else will get destroyed. Chocolate Brains A Chocolate Brain appears in each row, speeding up all the Zombies as they want to eat the brain. Each brain will get destroyed if they absorb 20nds of damage from Plants or Zombies, making the Zombies move at normal speeds again. Bunny Earthquake The Zombunny hops up and down making an earthquake which stuns plants for five seconds, including instant-kills. Spare Like Easter Bowling, but it rolls two Easter Eggs, in different rows. This will destroy six plants. It replaces Easter Bowling after losing 1,000nds of health. Hop hop hop! After losing 1,000nds of health, it will sometimes do this attack, where it hops and lands on a random plant, then two seconds later it hops somewhere else. It will crush 3-6 plants, and can be attacked while it is on the ground. Strike! After losing 1,500nds of health, this replaces Spare, and he will roll THREE Easter Eggs in different rows. This will destroy nine plants, so be very careful. Plants Common Peashooter Snow Pea Slow Moss Cotton Wall Wall-nut Jalapeno (does 40nds of damage against Easter Eggs) Uncommon Tall-nut Snap Pea Magnet Traplant Remote Melon-Bomb (does 10nds of damage against Easter Eggs) Rare Growing Clovers Heat-Turnip Cacao Twins Zombies Common Zombie Zombee Conehead Zombie Conehead Zombee Eskimo Zombie Uncommon Buckethead Zombie Buckethead Zombee Hay Fever Zombie Pogo Stick Zombie Zombie Spider Rare Spring Zombie Brave Zombie and Botanophobia Zombie Gardener Zombie Very Rare Zombie Yeti and other really rare Zombies Attack Pattern Beginning *Sends two Zombies. *Sends a Zombee. *Sends two Conehead Zombies. *Sends a Conehead Zombee. *Performs an Easter Bowling attack. *Sends two Buckethead Zombies. *Sends a Buckethead Zombee. *Performs a Chocolate Brains attack. *Sends five random Zombies. *Performs a Bunny Earthquake attack. *Acts randomly until it loses 1,000nds of health. After losing half of its health *Sends three Zombies. *Sends two Conehead Zombies. *Sends a Buckethead Zombie. *Performs a Chocolate Brains attack. *Performs a Bunny Earthquake attack. *Sends three random Zombies. *Kills three plants by hopping. *Sends three random Zombies. *Performs a Spare attack. *Acts randomly until it loses 1,500nds of health. After losing three quarters of its health *Sends three Zombees. *Sends two Conehead Zombees. *Sends a Buckethead Zombee. *Performs a Bunny Earthquake attack. *Sends three random Zombies. *Kills six plants by hopping. *Performs a Chocolate Brains attack. *Sends three random Zombies. *Performs a Strike attack. *Sends a Zombie Spider. *Acts randomly until it dies. Notes After losing three quarters of its health, it is really tough, killing six plants by hopping and then very shortly doing a Strike attack. If you break open an egg while it is hopping, it will repair the egg when it finishes hopping. If you break open an egg during a fixed part of it's strategy, it will pause the strategy to fix the egg. I first created this Zombie around Easter time! Rewards *Golden Easter Egg *A Diamond *Five Chocolates for the Zen Garden. *Anti-Gravity Pea Music Copyright information: I did not make this remix, and I do not claim ownership. Category:Zombies Category:Boss Zombies Category:Zombies That Do Not Strike Your House Category:Zombies made by Milesprower2